


The warning was too late...

by sampsonknight



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: This is my response to the amazing art piece momorawrr, https://momorawrr.deviantart.com/art/Last-Days-of-Summer-71230656(Though the tumblr comment was the inspiration... and the title is a comment on her title if you haven't caught on...)Thanks for putting this damn story in my head! And how the shell does my least fav turtle gets out of this unscaved?Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.Warning: Might be silly or stupidRate: G





	The warning was too late...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the amazing art piece momorawrr, https://momorawrr.deviantart.com/art/Last-Days-of-Summer-71230656  
> (Though the tumblr comment was the inspiration... and the title is a comment on her title if you haven't caught on...)  
> Thanks for putting this damn story in my head! And how the shell does my least fav turtle gets out of this unscaved?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> Warning: Might be silly or stupid  
> Rate: G

With a satisfied sigh, Raph shifted in his cozy spot next to Leo, holding onto a warm cup of cocoa. He sipped at it, while his eyes glazed over by the taste and how it made him feel even more at ease. Leo, just as relaxed as he, didn’t stir, enjoying his tea as both gently rocked the hanging swing on the porch. The morning air crept in with this serene atmosphere that engulfed them both.

“This is more like it,” Raph nuzzled into the soft material wrapped around him.

Leo, who was on the same page, was about to agree, however, was interrupted by a burst of laughter and cheers that exploded like fireworks in the air, and then shattered their hopes that this would last a bit longer.

The two turtle brothers stiffened with a shudder, knowing all too well, Mikey, their youngest brother, must be up now.

There goes their peace, now mutated into a headache-inducing mayhem, with a drug overdose of too much energy that neither could handle nor had at the moment.

Their eyes reluctantly traveled towards their left, as confusion painted on their faces.

Here came Leatherhead first, who had decided to visit the farm for once, carrying something, was it a backpack strap to his back? Or was it a water pack with a hose?

Why was he even wearing that regardless?  Then those…. tight shorts leaving no room for the imagination! Wait, is that a body suit pulled down? Where did he even get something to fit his size?!

Not far behind waltz Donnie, wearing his swimming shorts with a straw hat. He was caring what appeared to be a blanket and umbrella, with a sassy smirk of glee on his lips.

This odd display made both Raph and Leo look at each other speechless.

Then the roaring cheers of Mikey echoed as he enthusiastically jumped up and down with his sandals on. He too was wearing his swim shorts and a pair of glasses, ready for action!

The overly eager little brother hurried along the other two mutants, warning them not to dawdle and reminding them this wasn’t the moment to show off to Leo and Raph, with their catwalk poses.

The summer fest parade marched on, with high hopes and dreams heading down the trail through the woods and towards, what the two puzzled brothers assume was their final destination, the pond.

It was moments later once they were out of sight that Leo finally blinked pulling himself from his daze and leaned back astounded. It was Raph that shattered the silent vial that snared their tongues.

“Shell, when do you think they will notice…” Raph got out only hearing a scream shooting from deep within the woods.

Leo tilted his head in that direction, letting out a heavy sigh, “Now.”

They both waited and it wasn’t long before the parade drench in misery were back.

Mikey was slouched over and held his body tightly with teeth chattering for warmth, as his body shivered uncontrollably.

Leatherhead was very stiff, walking up behind the younger turtle, like some rusty robot. The mutant alligator shuffled his feet and dragged his large tail through the dead grass.

Now for Donnie, who at first wasn't insight, it did take the brothers a moment to spot him, appeared as if death had claimed him. His unresponsive body flopped over Leatherhead’s broad shoulders and his eyes were like two piss holes in a snow bank, staring into nothingness. It was obvious he was in some state of shock.

The red mask brother was suddenly overwhelmed by amusement over their misfortune and stupidity, he rested his chin on his fist, then curled his lips into a devilish smirk, “How’s the water?”

Mikey narrowed his eyes showing frustration in them, “Dude, don’t!” he warned.

Playfully Raph burned with pleasure and perked up, wanting to dig his nails deeper into Mikey’s skin, for being such a shit the day before, “Cold I take it?”

There was a growl that bellowed behind Mikey as Leatherhead warned Raph next, which only fueled the brother’s mischievous side.

“Idiots! Summer is over, you fools!” Raph barked in a hysterical laugh, pointing to the large tree in the yard. Its once green leaves full of life in the summer were now orange and red to greet the autumn. The summer has been over for weeks, regardless of the oddly warm weather dragging on until now. Did they really think the water would be warm this time of the month?

A dark cloud fell upon the three mutants that were now seen as fools, while Raph kept boasting about how only a moron would be so foolish to do what they had. During his jokes and laughter, each one of them glared at him in animosity.

With the exception of Leo, who kept his mouth shut and of course Donnie, who had all his energy drained by the icy pond, allowing Leatherhead to fill in for him.

Leatherhead stood up revealing his muscular frame, showing off his large stature. His yellow eyes slit in an animalistic rage, yet it was Mikey that drew the first blood to start the war!

Mikey too stood tall using his two thick fingers to point to his eyes, then back at Raph, repeating this action, with no comeback or comment. Once he was done, the orange mask turtle remained silent, with determination written all over his face. Then on the ball of his heel, he turned towards the door and walked into the house, disappearing out of sight.

The rolling anger emulating off of the younger brother made Leo, the fearless leader, shuddered slightly, over what he knew was to come later.

Leatherhead sharply raised his head up, sniffing the air and letting out a huff of hot air before following Mikey inside. However, he did not close the door completely behind him, until he gave a blood-curdling glare towards Raph's direction first through the ajar door.

The ignorant and rude red mask turtle was now marked in Leatherhead's eyes.

Even so, Raph only brushed their threats and warnings off, letting out another howl of laughter, then stopped when he noticed Leo was shaking his head disappointingly and rubbing his temples.

“Leo relax, they just feel a bit stupid, they will get over it,” Raph smirked as Leo raised an eyebrow at him.

“Raphael have you ever heard the saying don’t poke the bear?”

“And if I did? Who cares, what does that have to do with…”

“A happy Mikey can be tolerated, even in his trickster ways. A hyper Mikey can be a handful…. A determine Mikey who is also angry is the mark of the end of the world!” Leo exaggerated yet knew that wasn’t far from the truth.

Raph blew raspberries at Leo, “Jeez Leo you make it sound…”

“Then let's add the fact Donnie is in the mix, and then most of all an alligator who in turn has problems controlling his animalistic rages…” Leo sighed removing the blanket that was keeping him warm with Raph, then continued, “It was nice knowing you.”

“Leo, come on now, you're over exaggerating this, get back in here...” Raph protested, not happy that his heater was leaving.

Leo sighed and refused to climb back into the blanket with him. “I wonder who was the real fool, them trying to best mother nature or you to best three mutants that can be smarter and craftier than you when working together on one goal… to make the rest of your vacation hell?”

Leo walked away calmly, knowing he was in the clear and not wanting to be a casualty in this war, leaving Raph in a rising doubt over his once security. Was he in trouble? Should he have kept his mouth shut? Only time would tell… Yes... only time will tell…

Fin  



End file.
